Guardian of Courage
by Aaliyah Kitten
Summary: Eboni Jackrabbit was just a normal Pooka (Bunnymund's species) until the day when hunters found her village and killed everyone in it, but then the Man on the Moon decided to bring Eboni back, giving her the honorific burden of being the leader of Guardian Angels.
1. Chapter 1

Eboni, a Pooka (like Bunnymund) of light brown and gray-ish white fur, pranced around her village towards her home, a place underground, with glee. She hopped through the hole to her home and rushed to her mother, jumping to her quickly. "Momma, I'm a qualified warrior now!" She told her, and her mother embraced her.

"And let me guess, in a few days, you'll be leaving, huh?" Her mother looked at Eboni, and she looked away guiltily.

"Yes, Momma," she sighed. "They need a few soldiers at places, and I unconsciously agree-" But her mother cut her off, hugging her tightly again. "Momma- can't- breathe!" Her mother released her, peering at her sadly but proudly.

"I'm going to be proud of you and love you every step of the way, even if you're working out of town. I'm just happy you have your dreams," her mother smiled, and Eboni smiled back.

"Thanks, Momma." Suddenly, without warning, cries from Pookas could be heard from outside their little hole, and the two, the only owners of the house, jumped out. They heard guns firing as Pookas were being shot down, their faces showing distress. A lot tried to hide in their burrows, but they were shot before they could. Eboni looked around, disbelieving any of this was happening. Then, at one point, a shadow loomed over her, and Eboni looked at her mother, who was standing in front of her protectively.

"Get any kids that are still alive, and quickly, before they all get shot! We don't have time, Eboni, now!" Her mother added as Eboni gave her a startled and resistant look. Eboni sighed and flashed around the village, gathering about five small Pookas before going to a- or so she thought- safe corner, away from all the fighting. The Pookas were all crying in fear, and Eboni tried ushering them.

"Everything is going to be okay, you're going to be fine, same as usual!" Eboni tried to calm them down, but that only brought more noise from them. Then, a gun shot nearly missed Eboni's ear, and she looked, seeing a lone human gunner. She glared, turning in front of the Pookas and spreading her hands out in hopeful protection. "Everything will be alright." Then, a shot to the heart ended Eboni Jackrabbit's life.

_..._

A Pooka sat up groggily, darkness enveloping her, her memory of what she was doing gone from her head. She rested a red and white, furry paw on her chest, which was, for some unknown reason, throbbing. She brought up her paw, which was sticky, and saw blood. She looked down at her chest and saw that her fur was sticky with mostly dried blood. Her mind told her to get it cleaned up right away, and so she found a small pond nearby. She bathed, managing to get the blood out of her fur. She shook the water out when she climbed back to shore, thinking to herself that she'll clear it out later, when light shone on her from above. She looked up through the leaves of the trees, which parted slightly from before to give more sight to what the Pooka was looking at- the moon. Then a calming voice vibrated around her, saying, _"Hello, Guardian Eboni Jackrabbit."_

"Guardian Eboni Jackrabbit? That's me?" She asked the moon.

_"Yes. You are Eboni Jackrabbit, leader of the Guardian Angels."_ He then explained to her what she was to do, and she nodded.

"Doesn't sound too bad. Now, as to making those little Guardian Angels... how, again?"

_"You know, Guardian Eboni. Just set your mind to it. Make one for a little boy named Jamie Bennett." _She nodded, then recapped what she had captured about making Guardian Angels.

Eboni, a bit later, was puzzling over how to write 'Jamie Bennett' in the circle, for she didn't know how to read or write. She could hear a soft sigh, and looked back up to the moon. "_You can also just make the angel and tell her to go to Jamie Bennett, Guardian Eboni," _he told Eboni, and she nodded in thanks. She flexed her muscles before stepping about two feet away from the circle and held her arms out, which were right outside the small circle. She focused her energy to shaping a being into the circle, and, after a moment, a little angelic voice was laughing at her. Eboni opened her eyes and saw a glowing (golden) miniature human- a half-foot tall- with a simple white dress, beautiful golden hair, and furry wings. Her wings were beating down to keep herself up, and Eboni saw that it had a wingspan of one foot. "Hey, what did I do to ya?" Eboni snapped playfully at her first ever Guardian Angel, and the angel smiled and laughed softly again, amused. Eboni held out her hands to the Angel, and she lowered to stand on them. "Okay, so how do I do this, Man on the Moon?" I asked the moon, but it didn't reply. "Okay, fine." She faced the Angel. "Um... ward evil spirits away from Jamie Bennett to protect, and whenever there is something troubling, assure him that everything will be alright." The Angel nodded and flew up, a few feathers falling, and flew away, probably towards where Jamie Bennett is at the moment. Eboni smiled, looking down at the circle that helped form the angel._ 'This doesn't sound so hard anymore,'_ she thought and got into the stance to form another one, a name popping to her head.


	2. Chapter 2

450 YEARS LATER

Eboni pranced around, making prints in the freshly-laid snow. She stopped, once in a while, to gaze at the places where the children's, and adults', hearts were. She was gazing at their Guardian Angels, who waved before becoming a normal, white tattoo of themselves. Eboni smiled at all of them and kept on going, checking that all the Guardian Angels were alright.

When she got to Burgess, Pennsylvania, she spotted the infamous Jack Frost throwing snow at everyone. Eboni laughed, then sighted his Guard. (her nickname for Guardian Angels) She smiled and waved towards Eboni, and, if you believe in them, you will feel them waving. So, Jack felt it and immediately, his eyes were on Eboni. She waved her paw, nodding to Jack, and ran off to look for _any _people that may need help that the Guards can't help with. But, being the brilliant Guards they are, they took care of everything and left Eboni bored out of her mind.

Then, as she rested against a building from all the hopping, a voice came from an alleyway. "Ello, mate. Been a while."

"You too, Bunny. Has Jack treated you well?"

"Which Jack?" Bunnymund sighed, coming out of the alleyway, twirling his boomerang between his fingers.

"I would say both but I know Jack Frost wouldn't be. What about my little Jack?" Eboni could barely see the outline, but she sensed that it was waving to her. "Hey, little Jack." The Guard came out, materializing into a Guard at birth and a Guard that watches over their person while they sleep. He zipped over to Eboni as she held her hands out and he landed with a smile.

_"Bunnymund has had some troubles lately,"_ he told her with Guard language, and Eboni glanced at Bunnymund for a second before looking back down at the Guard.

_"What kind of troubles?"_ She asked with their language.

_"He has been missing you, Guardian Eboni." _She nodded in understanding and Jack tilted his head._ "Do you miss him, too?"_ She was caught off guard, and thought whether to give the truth or not. Truth. She nodded. Jack smiled and went back to the tattoo of himself, where Bunny's heart rested.

Eboni stood back up, peering at Bunnymund. "Do you have a reason to be with me or did you just want to visit?" She smiled, and Bunnymund nodded.

"Go with the yetis. We need you at North's shop." She turned and saw two yetis, one holding a snow globe. He dropped it on the ground and a big portal opened up.

"Are you coming?" Eboni asked, but Bunny was already gone. She chuckled, shaking her head. The yetis gestured to the portal, and Eboni nodded, walking through the magic portal, the yetis right behind.

_..._

When she emerged from the portal, she saw too many Christmas colors, but shrugged. "Ah, there she is! Eboni Jackrabbit!"

"_Guardian _Eboni Jackrabbit," she reminded North. Eboni looked around and tilted her head in confusion. "Where's Bunny?"

"He'll be here in a moment," North told right as a magic portal opened from behind me. She jumped away as a bag hurtled through the portal, right into furry arms. Eboni looked up and saw Bunny, who was smiling softly, and she coughed in embarrassment, stepping away. The bag opened, and out came Jack Frost. "And here's Jack Frost!" Eboni looked to North.

"Why are we here?" She asked, coming in front of them, since she was not a Guardian. Well, not that kind of Guardian. "Are we on top of the naughty list to be here or something, that made you all gather together and drag us here?"

"Jack is on top of the naughty list. You're on top of the nice list, Eboni. But, we're wiping the slate of the naughty list today."

"Why?" Jack asked, coming to be beside her.

"Why? I'll tell you why! Because now, you are Guardian!" The yetis that led Eboni here came behind North and held up lit torches, happy music played- just complete chaos. A few seconds after it started, Jack slammed his staff down, making the torches blow out, stop the music, and push the book North was holding into his (North's) face. The ground was slick, which made Eboni slip, grabbing for something to keep herself up. Something caught her, though, and she looked to who it was- Jack. He steadied her and looked to the group of Guardians.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack demanded.

"You know you want to," North made a 'duh' face. "Music!" It started up again, but Jack spread out his arms, demanding no music. The trumpet elf slammed his trumpet on the floor and pushed the other elf beside him angrily, who slid across the floor. Eboni chuckled, putting her hands over her mouth to subdue it.

"You don't want me," Jack said, walking around the room. "You're all... hard work and deadlines... and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Neither am I," Eboni added in. "I mean, I'm not _that _kind of Guardian. I just like to prance around and look at all the kids, all happy and stuff. I really can't do anything like you guys can. All I do is be bored since all my little Guards take care of everything. Mostly."

"Jack, Eboni, you don't understand what it is we do," Tooth zipped over to them, then went closer to the globe with the little lights. "Everyone of those lights is a child who believes."

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them," North piped in, looking at the globe.

"No, no," Jack said, a bit of a chuckle in his tone. "No offense."

"How- how- how is that not offensive?" Bunny demanded, coming just a bit closer to the two. "I mean, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?" He brought down his head to scratch an itch with his foot.

"Ever heard of snow days?" Jack asked, turning around from where he was striding to slowly. "I mean, it's no hard boiled egg, but they like what I do."

"But they don't believe in you," Bunnymund pointed out.

"Cut it out, you two," Eboni told them, feeling a bit hurt by what Bunny said, since it also applied to her. She went in between them, so as to not allow them to fight.

"No, no, the kangaroo is right," Jack agreed, and Eboni's ear twitched.

"The-the what?" Bunny and Eboni asked incredulously.

"Look here, mate, I'm _not_ a kangaroo," Bunnymund came closer to Jack, though Eboni tried to push him back. Same with Jack.

"If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you two?" Eboni gave him an exasperated look.

"We're bunnies."

"I'm the _Easter _bunny," Bunnymund added.

"Okay, introduction is over, you go over there," She pointed Bunnymund towards the Guardians, "and you come with me, so no fighting could take place, okay?" Jack gave her a glare but followed and sat on the desk as she leaned against it, crossing her arms.

"Now, no more wishy-washy things. Pitch is out there, and we have to stop him," North told them, and Eboni's eyes widened.

"The Boogieman?" she asked a bit fearfully. "If he gets to my angels, he'll destroy them easily! More the reason you should _really _pick someone more qualified. I don't even think I can fight!"

"Same here, Pitch is more the reason you should pick someone qualified for the job."

"Pick? _Pick?! _You think we picked?" North laughed. "No, you were chosen, like us." He then swept his hand to the sky, saying, "By Man in Moon." She looked up and gazed at the moon.

"You picked me?" Eboni asked with wonder. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't he inform us, too, then?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know, Jack, but..." then Tooth's voice was floated to a far off land as furry paws were rested comfortably on her shoulders.

"You okay, mate?" he whispered to her ear, and she nodded softly. "You know you can't say no to the Man in the Moon, right?" Eboni nodded again, averting her eyes to Bunny. "Listen, mate, back at the alleyway... what did your Jack tell you?" he asked, and Eboni smiled softly.

"He told me that you miss me," she confessed. "Glad you care," she added as Bunnymund squished her into a hug. "Can't- breathe-!" She gasped, and Bunnymund loosened up his hold. He then knelt, making Eboni follow suit.

"He was right," he agreed. "Why do you just come and go, like you weren't even there, but you leave me with the memories of your visit, making me wonder whether you were actually here or not?" Eboni tensed a bit, but then breathed in to calm herself.

"Bunny, I-" Then, North's voice, which was calling for Eboni, cut her off, and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Bunnymund. Maybe later." He nodded, standing back up as she followed North and Jack. He glared at Jack as he followed behind Eboni, making small talk with her as they looked around.

"Bunnymund, what's the matter?" Tooth asked, flying up to him.

"It's nothing," he replied coolly, still glaring at Jack. Tooth followed his glare, and spotted Jack and Eboni.

"Ooh..." she realized, then shot a knowing look at Bunny. He ignored her.


	3. ON A LONG HOLD

**Hello, people.**

**You may have seen that I haven't updated much. At all.**

**Yeah, I have this thing called writer's block.**

**ALSO**

**My (right now = by a year older) sister forced (kinda) me into writing another RotG story. Truth is, I made myself do it. She had an amazing idea, and truth is, mine ****_sucked._**** "No, it didn't!" blah blah blah- forget it.**

**So, I apologize everyone, but I'm putting this story to an end. I think. Weeks, months, years later, I might come back to it.**

**But as of now, I'm focusing on the other one.**

**What is it?**

**Here: s/9170095/1/Sacrifice-of-a-Guardian (if it for some reason doesn't work, just take of this one and put in a period: s/9170095/1/Sacrifice-of-a-Guardian :D)**

**I just started on it, so...**

**But I'm sorry it has to go like this. I... just can't have multiple projects going on, and I forced this one onto myself. And now I HAVE to finish the one I'm showing you, since my sister is reading it ._.**

**BUT**

**Eboni is going to be in that story, but her name will be different and she's gonna be human. I mean, seriously. What kind of idea is it to have a Pooka (Bunny) Guardian Angel? Also, she's still gonna have a romance with Bunnymund. I hope that will postpone your anger towards me until I come back to this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Do you know what I hate? People who make me regret. I just got a PM which told me that the person loved the idea of a Guardian Angel bunny and the fact that I shouldn't stop, and I just blew up on myself because I couldn't figure out if I should continue now or later. I chose now (cause anyway, I'm not even writing at all with any stories since I have a lot of stuff to do)... so... yeah. Enjoy :D Also, I'm gonna be fixing up previous chapters a bit. I'm gonna tell ya'll whenever I get a chapter fixed and replaced, OK? OK (:**

"We have trouble, mates," Bunnymund said as he burst in through the doors. "Trouble with Tooth's place."

"Onto the sleigh, then!" North decided quickly and led Bunnymund, Eboni, Jack, and Sandman to a place where some big, sturdy reindeer were emerging from.

"I am _not _riding some rickety, old-" Jack began before the upgraded, huge sleigh came out. Everyone gaped at it for a few seconds before Jack continued, "Okay, one ride, but that's it." Eboni raised her eyebrow in caution.

"I'm... not sure if I'll be safe enough on here," she commented a bit fearfully. "I hate heights. And roller coasters."

"Oh, come on, Eboni, it'll be fine! I'll be here," Jack said, holding out a hand for her, and she sighed, climbing on, still hesitant.

"This is gonna be the _last time _I'm _ever _going to go on roller coasters that go really high, got it?" She told Jack, and he shrugged.

"Your choice, princess. Now, kangaroo, are you coming?" Jack added, aiming it for Bunnymund but getting at her, too.

"Jack Frost, do you know that you're also insulting me when you're calling him a kangaroo?" Eboni asked with a hint of amusement, and Jack's face got really red.

"I- ...Sorry, Eb." She nodded, then looked over at Bunnymund, who was still a bit concerned for himself.

"I think my tunnels will be faster," he commented, then kicked the sleigh, jolting everyone. Eboni replied with a hiss of slight pain after hitting the side of the sleigh. "And safer. Eboni, I really think we should go through the tunnels."

"I would agree but they wouldn't let us," she chuckled, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sleigh. "Don't worry. You won't fall off."

"Buckle up!" North called to them, knowing everyone was on the sleigh. Eboni and Bunnymund looked around, then looked back at him with confused and cautious looks.

"Where are the bloody seat belts?" Bunnymund cried out as North laughed.

"That was just expression! HIYA!" he replied, making the reindeer go forward with a whip of the handles. Eboni and Bunnymund reeled backwards from the speed, and Eboni searched for Bunnymund's paw in fear. Their paws met and they held onto each other's paw for their dear life. "Hope you like da loo-de-loops!" North shouted to them, and Eboni closed her eyes, quickly hiding her face in Bunnymund's chest.

"Hope you like carrots!" Bunnymund replied a bit sarcastically. Then, Bunny put his paw on her back and rose slightly, making Eboni get off him for a while and look around. They were in midair, and Jack wasn't able to be seen. Her breath started to panic as Bunnymund looked under the sleigh, for some reason.

"Glad to know you care!" Eboni heard Jack's voice from under.

"I know a short cut!" North told them as Jack climbed back on. Eboni groaned.

"I hate short cuts!" She replied as Bunnymund seated himself down angrily and she sat beside him, holding onto him again for dear life. She looked over at Bunnymund with a slight smile. "We should've known Jack would do that," she whispered to him and he brought her into a life-dependent hug as speed started to pick back up. She hugged back, looking over to the front of the sleigh, not down, not up, as they passed through a portal, which gave her a slight jolt. Then, everyone looked around, and they saw with disbelief that horses of black sand were tromping through the air, capturing tooth fairies by eating them and storing them in a transparent place that should be their stomach. Also, with the fairies, were some cylinders. Eboni stared for a few more moments before she thrust her furry arms out, closing her eyes and feeling her energy. She seeped that into a big transparent circle and in just a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see a large crowd of small Soldier Angels.

_"What can we do for you, mistress?"_ The leader of them asked, flying closer to her. Eboni crouched until she was face-to-face with him.

"_I need you to guard any fleeing fairies and help save any captured ones. I shall make some more aid in a few moments._" The Soldier nodded and rang out the command to the rest of the group, which spread out and started to help. She stood for a moment, unsure whether she should do what she was about to. She shrugged to herself and put her arms forward again, intent on making bigger, stronger Soldier Angels that could do more damage and stuff. She stood in the stance for a few minutes, using almost all her energy to make the Soldiers. When her power was almost out, she opened her eyes and found two handsome male rangers, one handsome male warrior, and two beautiful females, one warrior, one ranger.

"_What are your orders, mistress?" _The male warrior stepped up.

_"Help the small soldiers,"_ she ordered, and they nodded, zipping towards small groups of Soldiers, which were taking a nightmare out one by one every minute and gathering the things that fell out. Eboni breathed in and out slowly as she looked around, leaning on Bunnymund as Jack led the reindeer inside Tooth's Palace.

A few Small Guardians flew beside the sleigh when it stopped, dropping off cylinders. "What about the fairies?" She asked hurriedly, not caring about the language, and one of the Small Guardians sighed.

_"Horses with fairy are gone already,_" he told her sadly.

"What did he say?" Tooth asked, seeing Eboni. Eboni looked at her sadly as the Guardian went to acquire more cylinders. Tooth's expression fell as Eboni whispered,

"They're gone." Suddenly, a little fairy popped up from Jack's hands and flew to Tooth happily.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said to the fairy, "one of you's OK."

"I have to say," a sinister voice sneered from around them, "this is very, very exciting. The Big Four- all in one place! I'm a little star struck." Eboni looked up and saw a pale, tall man, dressed in black, smiling down at them. "Did you like my show on the globe, North?" he asked, sounding proud. "I got you all together... didn't I?" Eboni jumped up onto the building as Tooth charged at the man.

"Pitch! You've got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" She whirled around the building, but couldn't find him.

"Or what?" Pitch scoffed from another building, "You'll put a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" Santa demanded, pointing one of his swords (ironically, the Naughty Arm sword) at him.

"Maybe," Pitch said, "I want what _you_ have- To be believed in." He flew down as Eboni and Jack stared, somewhat understanding. "Maybe," he continued, "I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Bunny looked at Eboni with concern and saw the look of wonder on her face, thinking the same thing as Pitch, and he quickly intervened, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe," he snapped at Pitch, "that's where you belong."

"Go suck an egg, rabbit," Pitch snapped, briskly walking out of view. "Hang on," he added with wonder, "is that... Jack Frost? And miss Eboni Jackrabbit?"

"Shut your mouth, Pitch," Eboni snarled in a hope of making her look courageous when she was actually trembling in fear.

"Since when were you all so _chummy_?" Pitch continued.

"We're not," Jack snapped.

"Oh, good," Pitch smiled and the two caught sight of him behind columns. "The neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you two- but I guess you're already used to that, aren't you?" Eboni glared at him, blinking rapidly in between to hide her tearing up. "Aww, is our Guardian sad?" he asked, slowly coming closer to Eboni as she realized that she was somehow transported closer to where Pitch was.

Bunnymund quickly noticed, too. "Pitch!" He shouted, running forward, "you shadow-sneaking rat bag! Come here!" Pitch then disappeared again to reappear behind Eboni, putting a cool, somehow comforting hand on her shoulder. She whirled to see a sinister smile on Pitch's face, who was quickly charged at by Tooth with one of Bunny's boomerangs. But, before she could reach him, one of the huge horses floated to stand in front of Pitch. Eboni jumped back a couple feet with great fear and Pitch smiled at her. Then he turned to the horse. "Hush, we've got things to do. Like abduct some... angels." Suddenly, all the angels from the Guardians started to lazily float out of the Guardians and toward Pitch, as if in a trance. Small parts of her angels started to turn black, much to her horror. "No, no, NO!" She screamed, backing up. Jackel (Little Jack) flew past her weakly. Eboni held out her hands and snatched Jack from the air, hoping to turn him back. "No, Jack, don't go!" She cried to the little Guard. But, as expected, Jack didn't notice. He just turned and went back towards Pitch- or, towards the horse, who ate them and put them in his transparent stomach.

An slim, cool arm wrapped around Eboni's waist, and she looked to see Pitch smiling at his horse. Eboni tried to weakly push away from him, but he held her tight- and her powers were weakening. Angels all over the world were being taken away- which put more of a burden on Eboni's shoulders and a burden on her heart. You would think this would make her stronger, but she gained power as more Guards were out in the world. So she just stared up at Pitch weakly, crying hard. "How do you like that?" he asked Eboni, who fell to the ground in pain. "Being weak, alone, with no one to care for you." Eboni tried ignoring him, but his words were getting to her. "Even now. Look around. You don't have any of your friends with you." Eboni looked up from her paws and looked around. She stared at the cavern she was in. "Soon, this cave will be filled with those capsules and fairies. You'll be glad about that, too, won't you." Eboni buried her face in her paws again. "But, I could let you go free if you would work with me," he bargained to her. "You could combine your "Angels" with my darkness, and we could make sure that the kids always had nightmares, that they would fear us. Believe in us."

"That's just twisted!" Eboni screamed at him. "I will never work with a twisted man like you!" She got up, rubbing away the tears with her coat of fur, and stood defiantly. "I will never go to the dark side."

"Maybe, when you've been here for some time, you'll reconsider," Pitch sneered and pushed her back. Eboni screeched in fear as she fell into a cage that lifted when the door was closed. Eboni got right back up and started banging on the cage.

"Let me out!" she cried.

"Maybe when you work with me," Pitch smiled, sinister. Eboni fell, her strength depleted, all hope lost.


	5. Chapter 4

It has been a few days since the fairies have arrived at the place Eboni Jackrabbit thought to call "home." Or maybe a month. Or maybe two. She had been there for who knows how long. It may be where she will be until her dying day.

"How are you doing, my lovely rabbit?" Pitch sang as he entered his cave.

"Bunny," Eboni grumbled, leaning against the bars of the cage she was trapped in. Fairies started chirping up, excited with fear, banging on the sides of the cage to try and get out. Eboni had tried the same tactic a bit before the came, when she was still up to the spirit to get out of there. Now, it felt to her like this is where she was supposed to stay, not out there in the sun.

"Are we still going to have an argument about the difference between bunny and rabbit?" Pitch asked her, ignoring the fairies, who eventually quieted down.

"Might as well call me Pooka if you're going to get confused," Eboni sighed. Pitch sighed, too, and flew over to her. He held onto the bars, smiling at her.

"Are you ready to come out?" Pitch asked softly, but with a sinister high pitch. Eboni looked up, excited for a moment, but then remembered that she would have to be his companion if she ever had the heart to get out of the cave.

"Why did you put me in a goddamn cave, out of everything else there is in the world? There's torture rooms, basements-"

"We're under a child's bed," Pitch whispered, then smiled wide as Eboni understood. Pitch. The Boogeyman. The man who lives under the beds of children. "Aha. Now, what do you say to coming out? Seeing the world as it is, after a half year?" Eboni's head snapped up, her mouth dropped, her eyes disbelieving him. _Half a year? _Pitch smiled as Eboni jumped up.

"It can't- it can't have been half a year! 3 months, at most!"

"Oh no, my lovely _Pooka, _it's been half a year. Kinda hard watching you suffer all these months." Eboni banged on the cage bars, hoping that the little power she had left could somehow smash the metal.

"It can't be!" she cried.

"Come on, lovely," Pitch cooed, flying back up to the cage once Eboni was done with her temper tantrum, "We're going to see the world."

* * *

"Goddammit," Bunnymund swore as he smashed North's desk with his paw. "She must be somewhere! She's been gone for half a year."

"I know, Bunny, but she's not going to magically appear," North sighed. "We're all trying our best to find her."

"Well, it's not enough!" Bunny spun around, stomping across the room and back. "There must be somewhere else we haven't checked!" Suddenly, Bunny's eye twitched. He watched the space behind North as North started trying to reason with him- which the words went in one ear and out the other. "Bunny. Bunny?" North questioned Bunny, who's attention went back to North. "What's wrong?" Bunnymund thought a bit before answering,

"I think I know where to go."

* * *

"Don't you see they don't need you?" Pitch muttered in Eboni's ear as they overlooked a meeting of the five. Bunnymund then slammed his fist on the table in front of them and stormed off.

"Nope," Eboni answered. Pitch sighed, gripping his hold on Eboni.

"You know you won't get out of that cave again without me, right?"

"Yeap." Pitch sighed in frustration.

"Don't you want to be with them?"

"While fighting? No, thanks. I'm good." Pitch growled.

"Come on."

Eboni sighed and looked up at Pitch. "You know that I'm not going to be a traitor to them, right?"

"Obviously. But perhaps there is something that takes your mind off that, makes you think about all the good things with the dark side." Eboni looked away immediately.

"You also do know that I'm never going to kiss you, right?" She groaned.

"Nah. Of course you will." Eboni shuddered as he turned her, making her face him. He smiled evilly and leaned in.


	6. Chapter 5

"This is never going to work out, is it," Pitch sighed, walking around his cave, changing location quickly every once in a while. Eboni glared at him, holding her hands together in front of her, her back to the cage like the day before.

"You don't have a chance, Pitch," Eboni commented, "The Guardians will always beat you."

"But at least I'm not alone," Pitch smiled as he stopped, spreading out his hands to circle the room, "am I?"

Eboni eyed the capsules, the ones with the teeth, and the little tooth fairies who started chit-chatting with each other excitedly. "They aren't either."

"That isn't what I meant." Pitch walked towards Eboni's cage slowly, his hands falling to his sides. "Have you ever thought... about how _lonely _you are when you're a 'Guardian Angel'?" Eboni glared stronger at him. "No one can see you. No one can comfort you. And those Guardians? They have stuff of their own to take care of."

"Shut up," Eboni muttered and Pitch smiled wider.

"Have you ever thought about how you could be much more powerful, much more alive, when you're believed in?"

"Shut up," Eboni ordered, more loudly, and Pitch smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Have you ever wondered-"

"SHUT UP!" Eboni screamed at him, jumping up to her feet and banging the cage with all the strength in her fist. "It's not my fault I'm not believed in!"

"But that's the point," Pitch cooed. "It's not your fault. But they still don't- with me, you will be believed in-"

"I will be feared," Eboni mumbled. "Guardian Angels are not feared. They're loved."

"But they aren't right now, are they?" Eboni sighed and fell down, making circled on her foot. Then she thought to herself- _Maybe I can make new ones. They'll go to the owners- the Guardians will be first._

"Well, I'm going out. Tormenting the Guardians takes work- I'll be back in a couple of hours." Eboni sighed, rolling her eyes from under her arms. "What?"

"Try your best, Pitch," Eboni mumbled, smiling, "you'll never win."

* * *

**_Some time later..._**

"Ha ha HA!" Eboni smiled widely, singing as she peered at the band of five Guardians that floated in front of her. "_You guys think you can break me out?" _The angels circled the cage, whispering thoughts to each other, before one of them pulled up a lock, with some work, and swung the door open. Eboni stared, mouth wide open in embarrassment. "It was right THERE?!" She cried, slapping her forehead. She jumped out of the cage and faced her eager companions. "_Go to the Guardians- see to it that they are safe from the dangers of the mind." _The angels nodded happily and zoomed off. Eboni looked around the big cavern before she started jumping from cage to cage, opening the doors to all the fairy cages. At one point, she noticed that none of the fairies were moving out- "None of you can FLY?!"

* * *

Bunnymund stomped around his Warren, still trying to figure out exactly where the place was. "I know that Pitch has a cavern! Where is it, though?" He mumbled to himself. His big egg statues stared at him with concern, but Bunny ignored them. "Where, where, WHERE?" He shouted out angrily, punching a tree that splattered tons of paint on him. He stood, drenched, is anger heat starting to bubble inside him. He wiped the paint off his face, trying to contain his anger, and suddenly- there was a white shape, buzzing towards him. He started to step back slowly as the white thing got closer. To Bunny, it was nothing but a white blur. The thing buzzed toward him, and Bunny thought of running before the blur crashed into his heart area, and he felt a surge of heat flow through his body, coming out as a angry yell throughout the Warren.

Bunny remembered when this happened before- it was a normal day, Bunny was looking around at all his eggs that were being painted. Suddenly, something smashed into his back. The surge came, and Bunny yelled even louder. He stared down at his chest- there was some sort of line painted on his fur. It was white, and it suddenly started moving, waving to something. Bunny looked up and saw a Pooka, much like him. She was dark-furred, she was being shaded by one of the trees, and she was smiling softly. Bunny's eyes widened and he jumped up, going to run to her, see who she is, see what was in his fur. But before he could start running, she was gone. Poof.

"She's back..." Bunnymund murmured as he pressed a hand to his new angel.

_"She's out of reach, as long as she is in the Boogeyman's clutches," _a soft voice added, and Bunny looked down at his hand. There was a girl angel there- Bunny had seen enough of them to recognize what it was. "_My name is Jessie. And Mother Guardian was never gone."_

"Where is 'Mother Guardian'?" Bunnymund demanded Jessie. She flinched, and flew back into Bunnymund's heart.

"_She's_ _coming."_


End file.
